Degrassi, A Love Story
by Misty598
Summary: Clare, meets mysterious Eli Goldsworthy, he drives hearse and wears all black, not her type? She thinks, but is she wrong? He may be the only person she has left.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eli and Clare Fan fiction

Great. This is fantastic. just had to assign Eli Goldsworthy as my English partner. I have never, not ever been as nervous as I am when he's with me. Do I like this mysterious hearse driving boy? No, not in a million years. The bell finally rang, saved by the bell, how cliché. I got up so swiftly nobody had noticed, except Eli of course, he just had to walk out the door at the exact same time as me. "He is just so UGH", I said to Ali as soon as I got up to her "we all know your in love with Eli Clare." She replied in a distracted tone, oh of course she was staring at Drew Torres, which is annoying me to a breaking the point, oh great Eli heard Ali's little comment, can't anything go right for me just this once?

That Night at Clare's House 11:22 P.M.

I cannot believe this; I wrote a whole vampire fan fiction about me and Eli this cannot be good I should probably change the names before something risky happens; I think Ali might just be right. Oh my god he's on. This is what I have been waiting for.

eli-gold49 you still up?

clare-e32 no, Eli your dreaming

eli-gold49 awesome! So do you want to go somewhere?

clare-e23 its almost midnight! I will get in so much trouble!

eli-gold49 no you wont, I'm dreaming remember?

clare-e23 ok fine Eli, since your dreaming where do you want to go? And why am I in your dreams?

eli-gold49 its a surprise and did I say dream? Meant nightmare.

clare-e23 very funny see you soon

eli-gold49 see you in 20

Oh my gosh, what have I done? I'm about to sneak out! Did I not mention how Eli got me to skip class? Eli is a terrible influence. This may be why I love him. I really need to wear something nice so he thinks I look good… wait why do I care what he thinks? Oh my god he's here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eli and Clare Fan fiction

I ended up wearing a slim, short black dress, who knows why? Eli looks absolutely stunning; he was wearing exactly what he was wearing to school, Black skinny jeans with a sliver chain and a plain old black tee shirt with a vest on top. "Whoa Clare, where do you think we are going? A twilight premier?" he said kind shocked, of course he had to say that with his alluring smirk, "shhhh you're going to wake up my parents!" I said in a harsh whisper

We walked back to his hearse it was so amazingly dark, I'm not sure how I didn't just trip. I carefully got in I was not going to make a fool of myself now no way. "What Clare you've never been in a hearse before?" he said in a shocked humorous tone, wow, when did he think I would have been in a hearse? "actually no I haven't," of course he did his famous smirk that made me want to stop there and kiss him, but it was so dark so there was no way he could see me blushing.

I was in such a daze and I had absolutely no idea he was going 60 miles over the speed limit, "damn it Eli, your going 85 M.P.H are you trying to kill us?" for some strange reason he laughed a dark laugh, a laugh that I didn't know he had in him. "Ok Clare I will go 80" in a less scary tone but still creepy, but of course he did the famous smirk, "the speed limit is 25!" I was for-sure he was trying to kill us, but I wouldn't dare comment on that again. "Ok Clare, ruin my fun-dream" "hmpf"

I quietly thought, suddenly his hearse came to a complete stop. "Were here" he almost sang, whatever this was he had really been excited to be here.

"Eli where are we?" I was so lost." ok Clare we are going to have to walk a little bit but we will be their soon. Oh great walking in the dark at midnight this is going to be fun. I ever so carefully stepped out into the blackness, "Eli where are you!" I practically screamed.

"Clare take my hand." was Eli really telling me to hold his hand? This has to be a dream. Its amazing I felt the heat go to my face as I felt his hand on mine, our fingers fit so perfectly together it was like we were meant to be their is not one word to describe it. "Eli where are we going?" I think I have asked that many times by now but I still haven't got a complete answer. "Into the woods" he said cheerfully, ok, is he crazy? Into the woods at midnight? I wanted to say no, pull away, but I couldn't, he was too perfect. But just my English partner. We walked in silence, I still couldn't get over his hand and how soft It is, "Ok Clare look" he said, I tried to adjust my eye's but I couldn't it was too dark, but then as I looked up I saw what he had meant, their were millions of stars twinkling in the night sky, it was almost as beautiful as him. I tried to speak but it was astonishing.

"Eli why did you take me-" before I could even think he had his perfect soft lips pressed against mine. Our lips moved together, so in sync, I see what he was so exited about, we needed to breathe after a few minutes, he looked at me with his emerald green eyes I swear I almost melted, I have never felt this way about any other guy, not even K.C. I snapped out of my daze when he suddenly said "This is no nightmare?" but it was far, far , from a nightmare, it was a dream, no not even that, it was far beyond a dream this is heaven on earth


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eli and Clare Fan Fiction

Ali is right; Ali is psychic, Ali saw that I liked Eli, when I couldn't. "Clare" Eli said in his alluring voice, "Clare it's almost 3:00 am" that took me by a shock. How did that much time go by? My parents will be furious, especially when they find out I was with a boy, how am I supposed to get home? "Clare I'm to tired to drive." to tired to drive? No, this is bad where are we supposed to sleep? "Clare I will be right back stay right here" well Eli where am I supposed to go? Eli just wandered off in to the woods and I'm alone.

I sat on a tree stump not even realizing it was damp and covered in moss. The stars, the kiss, his eyes, its all whirling around in my head, the touch of his perfect bewildering soft lips on mine, the thought makes me feel light headed. Eli's hand found mine even in the darkness, once again I felt perfectly safe with him. "Ok Clare we are going to sleep on the ground" I saw the black pillows and blankets he had dropped beneath his feet. "Ok Clare are you going to talk?" "Or was my kiss just that amazing" he said in a humorous tone, but he didn't even seem the least bit smug, "ok out here is fine I guess", "well would you rather sleep in the back of my hearse?" he said in an annoyed tone. I actually wouldn't mind being in the back of his hearse, but out side beneath the stars was too amazing to resist.

"Out here is so-" "cold, damp, gross?" he said realizing my sudden pause. "Perfect" I said realizing the stars, him, nothing could be better. I sat down on the blanket him sitting moments after, his arm around me, I can't believe I'm going to sleep so close to a guy I just kissed for the first time, I thought but before I knew it I was laying down with my head on his chest and his arm around me, and nothing else mattered not even the fact my parents may think I'm dead. .;


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eli and Clare Fan fiction

"Eli-" I said in a soft whisper, he looks absolutely stunning even when he's sleeping, his dark brown hair was messy but so perfect, "Eli" I said again in my regular voice, "hey beautiful" he said has soon as he opened his eyes, those two words almost made me start hyperventilating, "Eli-" I stuttered" "Eli-" I tried again but before I could stutter again he already pulled me in for another amazing kiss, this one was not like the last, his soft warm lips touched mine ever so lightly, then as he put his warm hand on my cheek, and I put my hand on his , his tongue traced my bottom lip, immediately I pulled away, my eyes wide, but I don't know why, why was the question, why did I stop our intimate kissing? Why did I like him? Why? "Clare-" he started, "Clare" he said, "I'm so sorry" he said in the sweetest tone, why in the world was he sorry? "I went to far" he said with his head down, "no you didn't" I blurted out. maybe even to quickly, "okay saint Clare" he said in his humorous tone, followed by the famous smirk, "we should get you home" he said, as he held out his hand for me to take.

It was amazing how our hands fit so perfectly together, as we were walking I was thinking about last night how he was so warm, so comfortable, then I remembered "Eli what about the blankets?" I asked, him sounding as he just remembered too, "I'll get them later". Eli going into the woods all alone? No, I can't let him; I defiantly can't let anything happen to him. I can't lose him. Ali is psychic. As we were making our way out of the woods I saw his hearse parked illegally on the side of the road, "nice Eli" I said pulling off one of the dozens of parking tickets, as I got in he started driving fast. Too fast. 90 miles per hour. As he came to a skidded stop, I remembered. My parents, I snuck out, they are going to kill me. Eli noticed my sudden shock, "Clare what's wrong? He asked in a worried tone, huh, Eli Goldsworthy. Worried. About me, "my parents-" I tried to say but I felt as if I was choking, "I snuck out they are going to kill me" I said my stomach doing flips, "ok Clare I think its time for me to meet your parents" that took me by a bigger shock. Eli Goldsworthy and my parents? No way. "What Clare I cant meet your parents?" he asked in a hurt tone covered by humor. "Ok fine Eli" I said staring straight at the road ahead, my parents are going to kill me in my sleep.

"Are you coming?" Eli quoted me from when we skipped class. I hadn't even noticed we were parked in my drive way, what a shock to my parents, theirs a hearse in their driveway. I opened the hearse door so slowly; I have no idea what is going to happen. As soon as I opened the front door I saw my mom sitting at the table with her makeup tear stained and my dad leaning on the counter holding a beer. He never drinks, never, not ever.

"Mom!" I blurted out not remembering Eli's presence, "Clare where were you", she asked in a weak tone, almost cracking, "I-I" I stuttered, still in shock, "we were working on our English papers early this morning" Eli said, I was just now remembering his presence, I glanced at the clock it was almost 3:20. "Yeah right" my dad said in a slurred angry tone, "You weren't in your room last night" he said in a more furious tone, I stepped closer to Eli, grabbing his hand behind my back, I was scared my dad was going to lose control. "See Helen!" my dad screeched at my mom, I squeezed Eli's hand tighter, "This is your entire fault" he screeched at her again, I was truthfully terrified. "Our daughter was out with a boy!" my dad said in an ear piercing tone, if flinched, Eli grabbed my hand even tighter if that was possible, by now my dad raised his hand with a beer bottle in it and smashed it to the floor, it made aloud smash, a tear was streaking down my face, my dad raised his hand once more and slapped my mom. Eli was pulling on my hand, I thought he was trying to make a run for it, I wasn't able to let go, but he was actually pulling me out the door. My dad was headed towards us with his hand raised ready to strike again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eli and Clare Fan fiction

Eli was pulling my hand, I couldn't move, he pulled fiercely, finally his strength was too much for me, I stumbled out the door, but not fast enough, my dad was charging for the door. He slammed the door right on my heel, I could feel my skin peel "OW" I shrieked, tears already streaming down my face, I could feel the blood pulsing out of my foot, As soon as Eli saw me he quickly rapped his arm around my waist. I needed to let out another scream, but I saw the anger on Eli's face, I wasn't going to let him do anything he will regret, I held in another horrific scream, but that only made the tears come faster and harder, my eyes were wet and blurry, Eli helped me sit in his hearse, the next thing I know Eli is pulled out of my drive way and gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are turning white, he glanced at my heel, then swiftly took off his shirt, like my heel wasn't enough of a distraction. "Clare press this to your foot, hard, press hard" he emphasized throwing me his shirt, poor Eli he sounded as if he was choking, I saw on tear stream down his face. I glanced at my heel, it was much worse than it felt, by now Eli has already been half way out of town, this time I didn't care if he was speeding, I needed to get to the hospital, now.

"Eli go to the nearest hospital, now" I said gritting my teeth trying not to let out another horrific scream. "Got it" he said in a serious voice, not a voice I want to remember. By now Eli had floored it, "Eli I'm losing too much blood" I tried to say in a straight voice, but the tears have already started again, Eli looked like he was sick, he was pale white, Eli's shirt was drenched in blood, thank god my vampire fan fiction isn't real. We pulled up to the emergency hospital entrance, his tires made a screeching stop, once again Eli was parked illegally, but he swiftly walked to my side and opened the door, I tried to stand, but I collapsed in Eli's arms, I had lost too much blood. "HELP" I heard Eli screech, I prayed this wouldn't be the last time I heard his angelic voice.

I fluttered my eyes open, Eli just had walked into the room, he saw me trying to sit up, he raced over to help me, his color looked much better once he saw me, but he still looked anger stricken "Clare-" he said breathless, "Clare, you had me so incredibly worried". That is the second time in 24 hours; I had made Eli Goldsworthy worried. About me. "Eli-" I stuttered, I just couldn't find my voice, "Eli-, I-, I-" why can't I speak? "Eli I missed you" I finally was able to say in a weak tone, "I thought I was never going to see you again" what the hell did I just say? "Clare when I get a hold of your dad-" he cut off, "Clare I'm glad your ok" he said in a less angry tone, "Eli, kiss me" well, I can blame this one on the anesthesia, he knelt over and pressed his lips to mine, the kiss was fierce, but also passionate, like he missed my lips, well I defiantly missed his.

"Clare, you lost a lot of blood today, a few more minutes and you would have needed a transfusion" he said as he pulled away, what had my dad done? "My dad did this" I asked looking at my bandaged foot, Eli put his head down, "yes" he said in his terrifying serious tone, I felt the tears start once again, but not as bad this time. Once Eli saw me crying he sat on the end corner of my bed and took my hand, the heart meter I was hooked up to started beeping rapidly; I let go of his hand and carefully scooted over and patted the space next to me, its best to have Eli as close to me as possible right now. As soon as he was right next to me I rested my head on his blood stained shirt, I was about to fall asleep again, until I heard him say one last thing, "Clare, I-I-" a long pause went on, "Clare I don't want to lose you" he said in a soft whisper, after kissing my forehead, I was sure he was going to tell me he loved me, but I guess that's the just my feelings for him. I felt my self about to cry, but I only let one tear escape, he wiped it from my cheek with his warm gentle finger. I think I am in love with Eli Goldsworthy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eli and Clare Fan fiction

I woke up to find Eli's arms slung around me, and him lightly snoring, I shifted my position. I glanced out the window; it was pitch black, darker than the night I snuck out. I glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight, as soon as I tried to move again Eli's suddenly woke up, he looked at the clock also, "Go back to sleep Clare bear" he said in a weary tone, I smiled at his nick name for me, "ok Eli butterfly" I said giggling, he suddenly snapped his head up, "you are not going to get away with that!" he said fully awakened "well ok sure, since your awake lets go to the cafeteria now." I said trying to stand, "ouch" I hissed falling back into Eli's arms, "here" he said trying to hand me crutches, "no way" I said glancing at the stupid piece of metal, "well then I'm just going to have to carry you" he said doing his irresistible smirk, "what-" I tried to say, but before I knew it he had me up in his arms and out the door, as we were walking, getting wide-eye stares from everybody in the hall, I rested my head on Eli's shoulder.

Then I remembered why I was here in the first place, my dad had cut open my foot. Where was my mom, I also thought, just thinking of the possibilities made me start crying once again, Eli had already had me in the elevator, as he pressed the button he realized me crying, "Clare did I hurt you?" he asked wiping the tears from my eyes, "no but where's my mom?" I asked, he looked puzzled at first but then he had realized what I had meant. "Clare I really don't know" he said realizing the possibilities, the elevator door suddenly opened, he offered to carry me again but I denied, so instead he put his arm around my waist and walked me the rest of the way there. I will be right back" he said going to the cashier stand, their was nobody in this cafeteria, good no one but Eli will see me cry, where was my mom, I thought repeatedly, and what would have my dad done to me if Eli hadn't pulled me out of the way?

By this time I saw the tiny puddles I was forming with my tears on the table. Eli came back with two strawberry cheesecakes and one spoon, "I'm sure your mom is fine" he said as he sat down, "No she's not Eli, my dad would have killed me if you hadn't pulled me out of the way" I said with a hint of sarcasm, "Clare please don't say that" he said looking at his cheese cake, "why not Eli? It's true he would have! My mom is probably dead" I screamed letting the anger out, the last words stung the most. Eli actually looked hurt by what I had said, "Eli?" I said, trying to figure out what I had said to upset him, "Eli I'm sorry, but I think its true" I said letting more tears escape, "Its nothing Clare, I know your worried" he said staring at me, " but it don't think you should live with your dad" was he serious? "Well where am I supposed to live? I asked in curiosity, "with me" he said after taking the first bite of his cheesecake, "no Eli I cant, my dad would find me" its not that I don't want to live with the guy I love, but things could go to far.

"Clare you even said your dad might kill you" he said grabbing my hands, "Eli I know your worried but even if the slightest thing happens, I will call you" I said taking the spoon from him and taking a bite of my cheesecake, "ok blue eyes" he said smirking, now I liked this nickname more. "Ok then green eyes, why did you only get one spoon?" I said laughing. "because I can only carry so much, and I saw it in a movie once" he said taking the spoon again, "ok, Eli you know you cant take the spoon every three seconds" I said trying to take it back, "ok Clare if you want cheese cake so bad then here" he said dipping his finger in whip cream, "and what are you going to-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he wiped it on my nose, "you did not!" I said taking the whip cream of my nose and placing it on his, we laughed until he got closer and closer until his lips were just centimeters away, then suddenly he pulled away, "what was that for!" I asked, "that was for calling me Eli butterfly" he said smirking.

"Ok we better get you off to bed" he said with his arms ready to carry me, but instead I denied, so once again he put his arm around my waist and walked me to the elevator. "Which number are we?" he said pressing every button, "Eli what did you do that for?" I asked completely confused, to do more of this" he said placing his lips to mine; my stomach had millions of butterflies in it, maybe this is why I call him Eli butterfly.

I quickly pulled away once I heard the elevator doors open, he walked me back to my room, I was staring into his eyes, and he was staring into mine, I was surprised we didn't run into anybody, considering neither of us was looking in the right direction, until we got into my room, he kissed me lightly on my lips as we walked in, as soon as we turned our heads, my dad was sitting on the corner of my bed, his shirt had red streaks down it. Dried blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eli and Clare Fan fiction

**Eli's P.O.V**

Cares dad was sitting on her bed. The bed he had put her in, in the first place. I wanted to go and ring his neck, but Clare suddenly grasped me, and started sobbing into my chest, I can see why she was crying, her dad obviously had dried blood streaked down his shirt "Clare don't cry" I whispered into her ear. Then her dad suddenly spoke "son I think you should step away from my daughter" he said in a husky voice " Clare I think you should let go" I said as I tried to loosen her grip, she looked up at me and let go, and looked at her dad, "Clare, come on your going home" he said glaring at me, "dad where's mom" she said as her voice cracked, " she's on vacation" he said zipping his jacket, hiding the blood.

"Dad can I stay with Eli" she said glancing at me, well her dad just might murder me now, "Hell no, you will never see that boy again" he growled, Clare obviously thought that that means I wasn't allowed to see her again, but I heard it in a different way. "Clare come now" he said getting up and grabbing her wrist, "dad-" she was saying but by now she was already out the door. The second girl I have ever loved could die, and this time I can't do anything about it. I fell to my knees and cried. For the second time ever.

As I pulled my self together, I got up and walked to Morty, slowly dragging my feet, by the time I reached the elevator, I nearly collapsed again, but before I could, the doors opened. I made my way out side, the sun was starting to rise, I saw my taillight had been smashed, oh I wonder who did this I thought sarcastically. As I got into morty, it felt so lonely and cold without Clare, I glanced in my mirror, I still had whip cream on my nose.

I slammed my head against the steering wheel, making the horn blare. I, for the on time followed the speed limit and made my way home. "Eli where have you been" my dad asked as I slumped through the door, " I was at school and I fell asleep in morty" I lied, I said realizing that explains my bloodshot eyes, When I got up to my room I threw my phone on my nightstand and threw my self on my bed. This would have never happened if I didn't take Clare into the woods, I thought, "THATS IT" I screamed while punching the wall. "DAMN IT" I screamed not caring if my dad heard. Once again I started crying, I have only cried this much over one person, Julia.

Finally as I fell asleep, I heard a buzzing noise 30 minutes later, "shut up damn alarm" I groaned, then I realize it wasn't my alarm it was my phone, Clare was calling she said she would only call if she needed me, I snapped the phone open, "Clare what's wrong" I said so fast my words came out slurred, "Eli my dad slapped me, he went to bed but I need to get out of here" she said in a whisper, "I'm on my way" I said snapping the phone shut, already charging through the hall way and out to morty.

Once I got in, I floored it, I swear the petal was going to break but I don't care as long as it got me there faster, and believe me, it did. I saw her house coming up, so if skidded to a stop. I opened the car door fiercely, but I slammed it just as fiercely. As I got up the front steps I realized the door was locked, I used all my strength and rammed into it with my shoulder, it broke every lock that door had, of course now my shoulder was probably broken but I don't care as long as Clare isn't broken.

I sprinted up the stairs to find a door with "Clare" plastered all over it, I opened the door too find a huge red mark down her face and tears in here eyes. "Clare" I said as I ran over to her and hugged her and kissed her forehead, "every things going to be ok" I said as we started for the door, but her dad was standing right their in the door frame, looking mad as hell. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" he screamed, well I needed to say something "I'M GETTING YOU DAUGHTER OUT OF THIS HORRID HOUSE" I screamed back just as loud, "SHE'S TERRIFIED OF YOU" I screamed again, he glanced at Clare, she nodded. Then it hit me, literally her dad had slapped me the just the way he had slapped Clare, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER" he screamed charging for Clare.

No way was he going to hit her again. I used all my strength, and shoved her dad right into the hall way, his head made a huge cracking sound against the wall, good. "Come on Clare were going out your window" I said, locking her door, as her dad was pounding at it, I swiftly opened the window "Clare I'm going first to catch you if you fall" I said climbing out on to the trellis and swiftly climbing down to the ground, "Come on Clare" I said reassuring her everything's ok, even though nothing is ok anymore.

"OW! I cut my finger" she said as her feet hit the ground, I took her hand I could feel where the vine made a slice in her finger, "sheesh Clare you sure bleed a lot" I said pulling her to morty "I'm so extremely sorry Eli" she said in a sarcastic tone, when we got into morty we saw her dad coming out the door with an axe in his hand, "Floor it" I heard Clare screech, and that's exactly what I did.

"Ok Clare no offense but your dad is not coming to our wedding" I said laughing, "what?" she said staring at me, "it was a joke" I said staring at the road, "oh" she said like she didn't want it to be a joke, well I know I did not want it to be a joke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eli and Clare Fan fiction

I'm sitting in Eli's hearse, I seemed to be sitting in here a lot lately, and Eli also seemed to be saving me from my parents too. Now I'm going to go live with Eli back in Toronto, eventually. I just hope things don't go too far, because if I break my promise to god, then I'm going to hell.

"Eli my dads not chasing us, I said as we crossed the Ottawa border, "yes I know Clare but your safety is all that matters" he said, in a hesitant tone, "well if you really love me than you will slow down" I said jokingly, he slowed down to under the speed limit. I suddenly remembered, I glanced at the clock, it was almost 6 A.M "Eli we have school in an hour" I said remembering I didn't have my stuff, not even a change of clothes, "Its ok Clare when we got out of Toronto you fell asleep, and I called my dad, and explained everything, he said he would call Simpson and tell him that you fell and scraped up your heel and your parents were on vacation and your staying with us, he told him you will be back in a week, and apparently I have mono, he also called the Bhandari's, and the police." he said, "Eli what happened to your shoulder, I said realizing the bulge in his sleeve, and the cuts on his hand, "you had really good locks on your door", he said doing his heart warming smirk.

So where are we going exactly?" I said trying to figure out where we were. "Maybe a restaurant or a hotel" he said, turning on the radio, "oh great were supposed to be getting thunder storms" I said listening to the weather man, "great I love the rain!" Eli said in an exited tone. "Why Clare you don't like them?" he said realizing my pause, "no they just freak me out" I said remembering all the times I hid in my closet when if was little. "Don't worry Clare bear I will protect you" he said placing his arm around my shoulder, while pulling into a sonic.

Once again Eli is being the perfect gentlemen by opening my door for me, I barley even stepped out of the car before he kissed me so passionately, in front of the restaurant window, "and what was that for?" I said trying to catch my breath, "well I couldn't kiss you AND drive" he said putting his arm around me once again and pulling me into the restaurant. "Eli at this rate you are going to catch mono" I said, as we entered sonic, "let me worry about that, and go find a table" he said pecking me on the lips and walking towards the cashier counter.

I found a quiet table for two away from all the screaming kids. Suddenly my phone rang, "hello?" I said not even looking at the number, "Clare it's your mom" she said in a worried tone, "MOM!" I practically screamed, causing heads to turn; now I'm the screaming kid. "Mom where are you?" I said in a quieter tone as Eli came around the corner with our breakfast, "Clare I'm at a friends house in Montréal" she said, her tone still worried, "where are you Clare, are you ok?" she said, "yes I'm with Eli in Ottawa, um- I think he wants to talk to you" I said as Eli gestured for the phone, "Hello Mrs. Edwards, Me and Clare are in Ottawa, their was an incident with Mr. Edwards and her heel is badly scraped, and her cheek has a slight bruise, but she's ok" he said gritting his teeth and grasping the cheap plastic table. "Yes I will drive her up their tomorrow, thank you, bye mrs. Edwards" he said snapping the phone shut and handing it to me, "so are you and my mom bff's?" if said sipping my coffee, "totally" he said taking two sausage links, "But we are going to go to Montréal to meet her tomorrow", he said biting the sausage, "but for tonight I booked a room at the Holiday Inn Express". Oh boy.

As we got done Eli threw away our trays and got into morty. The rain started and I could hear rumbles of thunder in the background, Eli grabbed my hand as we drove off towards the Hotel, "its ok Clare I got you" he said pulling on to the highway. As the rumbles of thunder got louder and the lighting started every few minutes, I grasped his hand tighter. The radio said their was a bad tornado in Québec city and we are getting the thunder, lightning, rain and the winds. "Clare it will be ok, were not getting the funnel cloud part, just every thing else" he said while the rain started down-pouring, by this time I think I might break Eli's poor hand, it already is all cut up. "Here Clare" he said letting go of my hand, well at least trying too, he eventually pulled away and grabbed my shoulder with his arm, like a hug except one hand. As we pulled into the holiday inn the rain was so hard you could barley see trough it, your better off going under Niagara Falls, Eli got out first and ran to the passenger door and helped me run to the main foyer.

As we got inside he went to the check in desk and got our room key, "come on Clare I made sure we were on the bottom floor just in case" he said grabbing my hand and walking me to our room. The minute we got inside he kicked the door shut and kissed me, until a rumble of thunder made the room shake, he grabbed me tighter as I started crying into his blazer "shhhh its ok Clare" he said, but then a huge bolt of lighting hit the transformer outside the hotel, we heard and ear-drum smashing bang and the whole room lit up orange, something flew off the roof and made our window smash, me and Eli both fell to the floor.

When the room was dark and the thunder was just getting louder and louder and the lighting was like strobe lights, "Eli-" I tried to say but the tears were hard to talk trough, "I'm scared" I said Finally getting the words out, I have never been more scared, I felt like I was in a horror movie, then suddenly we heard a knock on the door, "Clare let me see your phone" he said looking at me when the lightning lit up the room, I patted down all my pockets until I found it, "here" I said, the tears stopped but I was still scared, Eli got up and used the phone for light, to answer the door. A tall man in a red jacket asked if we were ok, I thought the storm was over and he was checking on us, oh was I wrong.

"Their is a record breaking tornado headed towards the area all guest must get into the hall way, he said shining his flash light on both of us, Eli got up and grabbed me by the waist, "Clare its ok, I will never let anything happen to you" he said while I cried harder into his already-wet blazer, a tornado was coming, record breaking, and Eli didn't seem scared at all.

Me and Eli were both sitting against the wall, his arms held me in a sitting hug, while we both listened to the kids cry when their parents told them what was happening, I seriously think the kids were calmer than me. "Clare this is the safest place in the hotel, were fine" he said kissing me lightly on the lips. "Ok everybody stay calm but the tornado is headed this way, it's about 15 minutes away" the man in the jacket said, "storm teams are following it, I assure you, everything will be ok." he said, walking around asking if the guest wanted refunds.

As soon as I felt safe in Eli's arms, him lightly humming a song from Paramore, I almost fell asleep until we heard a huge rip, the roof came off, "every thing is ok, the roof has been partially torn off, as it sounds," the man in the jacket said, he came over to Eli, "sir, do you need a blanket for your wife?" the man asked, "yeah sure" Eli said quietly laughing, I loved the way that sounds, Eli, as my husband.

Again Eli was humming a different song, I was warm under the fleece blanket and Eli's arms, "Eli" I said still leaning on his chest, "Eli doesn't that man know where only 17?" I asked in a sleepy voice, "well I don't know Clare-" he was saying but before he could finish the sentence, the window broke, part of the window pane had hit my arm but not hard enough to leave a cut, "Eli I'm scared" I said burrowing my whole face into his chest, "me too, Edwards me too" he said kissing the top of my head, "Clare I lov-" he tried to say before the other window at the other end of the hall broke, "EVERY BODY FOLLOW A EMPLOYE WITH A FLASHLIGHT" the man shouted over the winds howling through the holes where the windows used to be, before I know it I couldn't find Eli, "CLARE!" I heard his voice shout, louder than I've every heard, not even this loud when I was losing too much blood. "ELI!" I screamed back but I couldn't see, their was to many people running the same way, the wind was howling through the holes in the wall.

I was just trying to find Eli, and soon enough I did, he had taken a flash light from the employee, "Clare!" he said grasping me, "Clare I don't know what's going to happen the funnel cloud is headed towards us, if any thing happens, I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eli and Clare Fan fiction

I woke up on a flimsy mat the hotel made us sleep on, their storm cellar was driving me insane, and the only thing that is keeping me sane is that Eli told me he loved me, but they made him go to the west storm cellar. Their is no way I'm ever coming here again.

"Ok everybody you can leave just check in at the front desk first" the manger said, everybody else was running up the stairs with their kids, I stayed back, what if Eli wasn't ok, what of he got hurt? I dragged my feet up the stairs, into the main foyer. I was enlightened with joy when I saw Eli waiting at the top of the stairs, "Eli!" I said racing over to him hugging him so tightly I never wanted to let go, "I love you so much" he whispered in my ear, I looked him in the eyes, then kissed him so passionately I heard the parents telling their kids to look away, Eli's tongue traced my bottom lip but this time I didn't let go, no way, I loved him so incredibly much, but would find the right time to tell him.

Finally the hotel employee came over to us, "sir, the guests are complaining about your displays of affection" he said, Eli just shoed him away with his free hand. "Sir I will have to ask you to leave" the employee said again, "no problem" Eli said pulling away, when we were almost out the door Eli quickly kissed me on the lips, and glared back at the employee.

I examined the damaged hotel, most of the windows were gone and the roof partially torn off, but it wasn't too bad, "Eli why do you do that?" I asked as we found morty, "do what Clare?" he said placing his hand on his chest, "make people mad for no reason" I said as I got in morty, "well he shouldn't have interrupted; he said sitting down also.

"Eli where is my phone?" I said remembering he had it last, "oh no Clare I think I lost it!" he said in a very sarcastic voice, "seriously Eli where is it?" I said as I reached out my hand, "here Edwards" Eli said as he took my phone out of his pocket and placed it in my palm, then suddenly he swiped it back, "very funny Goldsworthy, give it back" I said trying to grab it, but he is just to quick, " I need a reason" he said raising his eyebrows at me, and pretending to drop it out the window, "because I said" I said nearly leaping on him, "not good enough" he said extending his arm further out the window, "ok, Elijah Goldsworthy, you should give me my phone because I love you very very much" I said not believing my own words, " that is an excellent reason Mrs. Edwards" he said giving me my phone.

"Now call your mom" he said smiling, not smirking, smiling. My mom picked up after the third ring, "hey sweetie what's up?" she said, I covered the speaker, "what did you want" I whispered to Eli, "directions' he whispered back starting the car, "Eli needs directions" I said uncovering the speaker, "let me see the phone" Eli said with his hand out, I almost placed it in his hand the pulled back, just like he did to me, I raised my eyebrows waiting for an answer like before, "I love you" he mouthed, I cupped my hand over my ear, "I love you" he whispered.

As he and my mom started talking, he pulled out of the parking lot, wow he has broke every driving law possible. "Ok thank you, bye" Eli said snapping the phone shut and handing it to me, "how long until we get their" I said as we passed the "you are now exiting Ottawa sign" "about an hour and a half" ugh, I hate driving, "and what am I supposed to do that whole time?" I questioned him, "well we could talk about how I think your moving to Montreal" he said with a blank expression, "what?" I said turning my whole body towards him, "well Clare their is no way in hell your staying with your father" he said quickly glancing at me, "and Clare lets face it you cant live with me" he said in a shaky voice, "oh I get it you don't want me to live with you" I said crossing my hands over my chest, "no Clare of course I would want you lo live with me-" I cut him off, "its your parents, isn't it?" I said, "no Clare they offered-" I cut him off once again, "no, Clare your mom wouldn't approve" he finally said without my interruption, he was right. "Oh" was all I could say, he was right, I felt a tear go down my cheek, I closed my eyes and put my head back on the seat this was going to be along ride.

"Wake up sleepy head" Eli nudged me as we turned off the highway, "Clare you barley talked the whole ride, then you fell asleep, what's wrong?" he asked a hint of worry in his tone, truthfully I was having second thoughts on living with Eli. "I just really don't want to live here, where all the street signs are in French and I can't read them" I said, leaving a small part out, purposely, "Clare is that all? or is their something else?" he said catching in my lie, " I really don't want to be away from you" I said pulling it off, or as I thought, "well than maybe your mom will let you come live with me" he said, but this time my expression gave me away. "do you want to live with me?" he said, "no, Eli its just, I don't want things to go to far" I said looking down in embarrassment, "well sheesh care, I thought you had some other sparkly vampire boyfriend or something" he said, I looked up at him, I started giggling rapidly at his remark, "now were almost their so are you going to ask your mom?" he said pulling on to a small street, "most defiantly" I said as he pulled in the driveway of a tiny green house.

"Come on, blue eyes, I don't want your mom to think your dead because of my hearse" he said, getting out and opening my door as always, he draped his arm around my shoulder and we walked up the tiny flower path to the front steps, he rang the door bell, as my mom came to the door she looked like she went into cardiac arrest, seeing my dark clothed boyfriend with his arm around her perfect daughter. "hello, Eli" she said inviting us in once she realized she was staring, "mom" I said giving her a big hug, "Clare I was so worried" she said as we sat on the couch, "thank you for keeping her safe Eli" my mom said trying to be nice, but Eli wore all black, drove a hearse and had black nail sharpie, I know my mom disapproved.

"So Eli your Clare's English partner?" my mom asked hoping for a yes. "Actually mom, Eli is my boyfriend-" I said, but I should have know this was coming, "well Clare, Marissa should be home any minute, she said we could stay here for a while, and the school has a wonderfully gifted program and its just around the corner" she said, she would do anything to keep me away from him, "no mom Eli's parents said I could stay with them-" she cut me off, "no Clare you are not staying with them, I'm sure their very nice people and all but-" this was my turn to cut her off, "no mom I want to stay with the Goldsworthy's, and I will not leave Degrassi!" I yelled, Eli had pulled me back, "calm down Clare" he whispered into my ear, "No Eli I want to live with you!" I screamed, I couldn't take it anymore, I ran to the nearest door and went inside, I just wish I turned on the light first or maybe I wouldn't have ran into a closet.

Soon enough, Eli came to the door "Clare your not going to stay in a closet forever" he said trying to open the door, I jumped to my feet and locked it, wow, I had a very short temper these days, "come on Clare" Eli said in a whiney tone, with a little bit of anger in his tone, I looked around the closet and I grabbed the closest pillow and comforter, and fell asleep to Eli talking to my mom.


	10. Authors note

Authors Note:

Ok so I WILL right more I'm sooo sorry I didn't update I probably wont tonight, but if you want me too you nee to review! Pleaseee? AND

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything degrassi, if I did I would most defiantly be with the cast right now! I plan on typing but I have bad allergies so it might not be too soon if I get at least, 5 reviews then I will post tonight! And follow my twitter for degrassi posts MistyRiquier_98 !


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eli and Clare Fan fiction

I woke up not remembering where I was, and then I felt the hard wood floor beneath me. My mom won't let me stay with Eli, so I locked myself in a closet. Smart Move.

I slowly opened the door, all the lights were out and I could here my mom lightly snoring from the guest room. Since the closest was raised above the ground, I carefully stepped down; my foot hit something ever so lightly. Eli's ankle, he had been sleeping directly in front of the door. I stepped over Eli and wandered into the hallway to find the kitchen. As I Tip-toed past the bedrooms I found the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door and in the side was a jug of water. As I looked in the cabinets for a glass, I opened the door to quick and knocked over whole stack of glasses.

I listened carefully if any body had woken up, it was still quiet, and I put the glasses back into the cabinet, and poured my water, right as I but the jug back into the refrigerator and turned around, two tight arms rapped around me, causing me to spill my water all over the floor and me.

"Eli!" I whispered harshly "You are a terrible sneaker" he said spinning me around looking at me in the dark. "What are you doing" I whispered again, "I'm here to tell you that I talked to your mom, and she said you could stay with me until she can move back to Toronto" he said letting me go from his embrace, "really-" was all I could get to come out, why did I act so stubborn. "My dad is going to get some of your things, and were going to drive back today" he said glancing at the oven clock, it was about 6:00 am. "Oh" was all I could say, "Now that you're up, what should we do?" he said, glancing around the room, "well, we could watch a movie" I said hoping they had twilight, "ok blue eyes" he said holding my hand and guiding me to the living room.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he said looking through the DVD's "twilight" I said, he stopped their and looked at me, "no way" he said pulling out Carrie. "No horror movies, just twilight" I said picking up the DVD cover, and handing it to him, "Is It scary at all?" he said with a questionable look on his face, "well I can never watch the fight scene at the end" I said hoping he would go for it, "fine but this is the only time I'm watching it" he said pulling the DVD out of the case and putting into the player.

Forty minutes into the movie, Eli groaned when ever Edward said he could barley resist killing Bella, I started to drift asleep when they were in the meadow, but as soon as I heard the fight scene starting it woke me up, I jumped whenever it showed blood, "Clare, the vampires are handling the blood better than you" Eli said when I flinched, he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head every time I covered my eyes, "very funny" I said through my hands, "don't worry they're not going to hurt you, I would never let that happen, I love you too much" he said moving my hands from my eyes and staring at me. "Good, but vampires are very fast."

As the movie started to replay I started drifting to sleep again.

"Don't make me change my mind" I heard my moms voice over me, I looked up I was practically lying on Eli. "Oh sorry we were watching a movie-" I said but Eli interrupted me "I respect your daughter, Mrs. Edwards" he said, my mom smiled at him and walked away.

As I walked into the kitchen where my mom and Marissa where sitting, "good morning Clare" Marissa said, she looks familiar maybe one of my moms church fundraiser friends, "hi" I said shyly wondering if she knew about the closet, "so is my closet floor comfortable?" she asked laughing into her coffee. "I'm really sorry about that-" I began to explain, "its ok Clare we all have our moments" she said as Eli walked in and sat next to me. "Good morning Eli" my mom properly greeted him, "good morning Mrs. Edwards" he said. He turned towards me, "today's moving day" he said thrilled, "I guess it is" I said back.

After I took a shower, and Marissa gave me some of her daughter's old clothes, and I picked out a red shirt for Eli out of her sons clothes, hoping he wouldn't mind. I gave my mom a hug good-bye and she whispered "pure hearts wait" ever so lightly in my ear. As Eli and I were walking to his hearse my mom was waving, and crying, I was going to miss her so much, but at least now I know she's safe.

As Eli pulled out of the small neighborhood and on to the highway he could tell I was nervous, I had never met his parents before, now I'm going to live with them. "Clare don't be nervous my parents don't bite" he said, probably making fun of my favorite movie, "if know, I know, stop dissing twilight you know you loved it" I said laughing "no I did not, Edward should have melted in the sun not sparkled" he said enjoying himself, as we talked back and forth about twilight, and what he thought was wrong with it, before I knew it we were thirty minutes away from Toronto, "are you still nervous?" he asked, as he pulled off the highway, "a little bit, what if they don't like me?" I said getting more nervous as we got closer, "well your going to be living with them for the next month so I hope they like you" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, Eli was speeding again, which just made us get there faster.

As Eli pulled on to his street, I could barley sit still "It's ok Clare" he reassured me many times by now. but by now he was already slowing down to pull into his driveway, as he parked in front of his house, I was surprised it wasn't a huge manor, like in horror movies, it actually looked mostly like my house accept older and darker. "What did you expect?" he asked as I realized I was staring "a Goth manor?" he said opening his door to come open mine, "Clare what can I do to calm you down" he said as he realized I was shaking a little bit, "nothing" I stuttered, "really?" he said turning me from his house and towards him, "lets just see about that" he said as he kissed me, then he pulled away, "Clare I love you more than I could ever love anybody" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder well he did clam my nerves for about three seconds, as we walked up the stairs, before he opened the door he started massaging my shoulder with his left hand. That was the only thing keeping me relatively calm.

Sooooooo? Review! Please? It inspires me to write more! If I don't get many reviews I might not write the 20 chapters like I promised! And I don't own anything Degrassi!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clare and Eli Fan fiction

My Heart was racing while Eli opened the door. We walked in to find his mom in the kitchen making dinner and his dad in the living room watching the game on worn out black leather couch. "Mom dad, this is Clare" He said as he shut the door. His mom came out of the kitchen and into the main foyer to greet me while his dad got up off the couch also to greet me. "Clare I've heard so much about you!" his mom exclaimed as she gave me a big hug, "Yes, Nice to meet you" Eli's dad said shaking my hand.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here" I said nervously, wondering what they thought of me. That's very usual for me. "No problem Clare! Maybe Eli should give you a tour of the house?" his mom said raising an Eyebrow at him, "Of course" he said leading me towards the stairs.

As Eli guided me through his living room he mentioned something about his dad getting my stuff, but I was to amazed at his house, It was like a Goth manor like I truthfully expected, but It was dark, not like scary, like emotionally dark.

As we got to the top of the stairs, All the doors we a dark mahogany color. Except one was all black. "I guess this is your room" I said staring the door up and down. "Don't get your hopes up Clare, this is your room" he said gesturing to a mahogany door. "That's very funny" I said as he twisted the door knob and opened it, the room actually looked ordinary, paneled wood walls, with dark purple curtains, and a bed with a black comforter.

"This used to be Ashley's room, she stayed with us over the summer and made her own...decorations" he said staring at the completely wooden vanity and dresser in the corner. "Its nice" I said trying to absorb every detail. "I will let you get changed" he said kissing me on the cheek and walking out. I looked at the bed and realized their was a suitcase filled with my stuff, My laptop, cell phone, clothes and most importantly my twilight books. I got changed into my long "team Edward" shirt and some black pajama shorts. As I glanced in the mirror before meeting Eli, I saw the purple-ish mark that was slowly fading away on my cheek. I shook off the painful memories and quickly swept out the door.

I stepped out the door searching for Eli but quickly finding him, staring me up and down with a strange look on his face, "aww really Clare?" he said looking me in the eyes. "What?" I asked trying to figure out what was wrong, "Your team Edward?" he asked with the hurt look still in his face. "No, I am very much team Eli," I said pressing my lips to his and walking down the stairs, with him following like a 5 year old and I was the new shiny toy.

As we reached the bottom his mom and dad were about to head out the door, "Eli, we will be back in an hour or so, you are good" she said walking out the door with his dad. "I can't believe they let you do that" I said looking up at him in amazement, "well Clare, I know not to get in strangers cars when they say they have candy" he said raping his arms around me and looking down. "No, I mean stay home alone, with your girlfriend living here" I said looking at my feet. "Clare" he said in synthetic voice, that automatically made me look straight into his mesmerizing eyes, "Clare I respect and Love you way to much to try anything" He said kissing the top of my head.

"So what should we do for the next hour?" He said looking at me with a smile that could only mean no-good. "Ok Eli, What's with the look?" I asked wondering what he was planning. He guided me towards the couch and popped a DVD in the player so fast I didn't get to get a glimpse at it. "And what are we watching, may I ask?" I said hoping he wasn't planning something drastic.

"Oh nothing you will just have to see" he said pressing play on the remote and draping an arm around me. I stared at the opening credits; they were all in Japanese that's when I got it. "NO way!" I said grabbing for the remote. "What Clare?" He said smirking, "This is one of those Japanese horror movies!" I said trying to jump up and turn off the TV before it started. But he tightened his grip. "So? You made me watch your favorite movie, now here is mine." "Eli I can't watch it!" I said trying to squirm out of his grip. "Fine" said pausing the movie. "And why can't you watch it?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "It's to scary!" I said calming down. "What If I did this during the movie?" He said, now he's just being plain confusing. Doing what?-" But before I knew it his perfect lopsided lips were pressed against mine. "Well, I guess that's an exception" I said pressing play on the remote and kissing him again.  
**  
TWO HOURS LATER**

The door suddenly opened, Eli pulled his lips away from mine. To soon. "Hello, Clare, Eli" his dad said hanging up his coat, "sorry to interrupt" he said with a smirk. Now I know where Eli gets it.

"We were just going to bed" Eli said rapping an arm around me and going upstairs. "remember Clare sleeps in the guestroom" his mom said once we reached the top of the stairs. I blushed a deep scarlet, while Eli just chuckled.

"Good night Clare I love you" he said placing his lips to mine once again. "I love you more" I said pressing my lips to his quicker than I ever have, then I pulled away while turning around on my heels and walking into my temporary room.

As soon as I got into the room I practically dived on to the bed. I took out my laptop and E-mailed Ali and Adam about why I'm not at school, then I realized my fan fiction was still up, I reviewed it laughing at when I said Eli was a vampire. I set my laptop to the side and Tried to process what had happened the last week. But soon enough my phone was vibrating in my suitcase. It was my mom.

"Hi mom" I said sliding back into the bed, "Hi Clare, how's everything going?" she asked in a worried tone, checking on me and Eli, of course. "Fine I was just about to get to bed" I said wanting to end this conversation before it started. "Ok honey get your rest, I'll talk to you tomorrow." "ok bye mom, love you" I snapped the phone shut and placed it on the dresser.

I closed my eyes dreaming about all of the amazing kisses I've had with the love of my life. This was going to be the best night's sleep I ever had. 

Sorry If It Has a lot of misspellings I have got Bigger things on my mind! Chapter 12 will be delayed. Sorry


	13. Authors note 2

Hey guys! I'm am really sorry I haven't been posting but I have been writing, so I decided I will post my whole Halloween fanfic, on Halloween night and I will type "Degrassi A Love Story" As soon as I get the time! It will be updated; If not tonight I will be able to type on the 8th! (Yes I know Degrassi premiers on the 8th) Thank you so much for not leaving! Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Eli and Clare Fanfiction_

"_YOU WERE WITH A BOY!" my foot, the blood, my mom, the storm, the hotel, Eli couldn't reach me, "NOO!" I screamed but I wasn't heard. _

My eyes flew open, sweat covered my face. I saw Eli swing open the door and rush over to me, "Clare! What happened, what's wrong, why are you crying, are you hurt?" He blurted it all out so quickly. "N-no" I stammered "Bad dream" I collapsed into his arms, he held me tight, just what I needed." Oh, Clare I thought so vampire was trying to kidnap you" he smirked and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "V-very funny" did he have to mock my favorite movie all the time? "Do you want to talk about the dream?" He asked, his voice suddenly sincere. "I-it was bout my dad" Eli rubbed my back and pulled me closer, he was so warm. "Your dad scares you that much?" He said in a sensitive voice. "No, it was mostly the point where you disappeared" I said, tears still lightly spilling over my cheeks. "So you're dreaming about me? Good to know." He smirked and lightly bent down to kiss me, We heard an knock at the door, the door lightly swung open "Eli, I told you, sleep in YOUR room!" his mom exclaimed with sarcasm in her voice. I now know where Eli gets it. "Mrs. Goldsworthy, I had a nightmare and Eli-" I started, "No- worries" she turned around on her heel and walked out the door like nothing happened. My dad would have blown a gasket.

"Clare do you remember what today is? I glanced at the clock, it was only 5:45, I thought for a minute, then looked at Eli, "nope" I said popping the "P", I was hoping it was the start of the dead-hands concert tour. "We have school in two hours" I glanced around the room, my bag was thrown into the corner of the room along with all my extra clothes. "Oh" I could feel my expression drop. "No worries Clare-Bear we have I'll protect you, By the way, we have gym together this trimester, the gym classes are grade 10-11" he explained smoothing down my ruffled hair, well that was a relief, but I still had five classes without Eli. "What about the other five?" I questioned, "This should make up for it" He leaned in and kissed me, I never wanted my lips to leave his, seconds after he pulled away I pulled him back in for one last kiss. He did say it has to last for the extra 5 classes. "Wow, Clare's feisty today, I like it" He looked at me in a way only Eli can.

After I took a shower and got ready for school I met Eli awaiting in morty. The ride to school was silent; I had too much on my mind to talk, like all the assignments I missed, the grades I lost, and my sore foot. When we pulled into the Degrassi parking lot, it felt like everybody was especially starring me down. As soon as we came to a complete stop, Eli jumped out of the car and opened the passenger door for me. I must have been sitting there like an idiot considering Eli practiacally had to pull me out of the seat. "Every thing okay Clare?" He questioned slightly turning me to stare into my eyes, attempting to snap me out of my trance. "You made me" He said his lips and tongue colliding with mine, right there in the degrassi parking lot. In plain view of all the students on the front steps. Well, now I had nothing to lose, Saint Clare french Kissing the Goth kid.

"So you all better?" He said pulling me to his side as we headed towards the front steps. When we reached the top Adam was sitting on the top three steps, reading another one of his comics, "Glad you two are done sticking each others tongues town each others throats " He said not even looking up at us. I turned a bright red, considering everyone on the steps had a great view of our kissing. "Clare!" I heard the quick clicking of high heels behind me, obviously Ali. "We need to talk now!" She said as she approached me and linked my arm in hers and pulled from Eli's grip. I shot him an apologetic glance as she rushed me into the girl's bathroom.

"Clare Edwards!" she exclaimed, jabbing me with her pointer finger, "You kissing on Degrassi property?" she exclaimed once again using more sarcasm than necessary. "He kissed me" What could I say? I'm sorry? I am not sorry for what just happened. Not even a little bit. "You're not going to give me details? Never mind, Besides what am I going to do with Drew?" she said letting all the sarcasm drop. "He keeps making googly eyes at Bianca!" was she actually was mad about this? "He's not even your boyfriend and you're jealous, Ali, lets be realistic." I usually love helping her with her problems but I have much better things to do than sit here and listen to the drama. "Ok just because you took a weeks vacation with your boyfriend doesn't mean you have all the words of wisdom!" She stomped her foot and marched out of the bathroom, usually I would go running after her, but I didn't have the strength for that today.

I made my way out the bathroom waiting until Ali would have been long gone. I looked down the hall to see Eli standing by Adams locker over-looking an old comic book. I walked up beside him, as he saw me he gave me a peck on the cheek, Adam rolled his eyes and made gagging noises "See ya love-birds" Adam said handing the comic book to Eli and headed towards remedial gym. "Now one period to go before I get to see my beautiful Clare in gym?" Eli smiled shyly, this would have been perfect if Mr. Simpson didn't come storming by, "Get to class" Mr. Simpson said as he furiously walked towards Fitz's locker. "See you in gym" Eli said as he walked off to his math class. I never thought anybody can be as excited for gym as I am.

I burst through the girl's locker room; I got changed so fast I was the first one in the gym. Soon enough Eli came through the doors, in all black sweat pants and a tee shirt. "Ok, K.C, Dave you're the dodge ball captains" Coach Armstrong said after he blew his whistle, Of course Dave picked Ali first, then me and Eli, along with jess, Connor and Wesley. K.C Picked Jenna, Owen, Drew, Bianca, They might have been four short but Wesley and Conner weren't going to so much for our team anyway.

Half way through the game Connor, Wesley Drew, Dave, Ali, Bianca and Jess were out, so it was Me, Eli, K.C and Jenna left. How convenient. Jenna Picked up a dodge ball, and glanced at the bandage rapped from my heel to my ankle -showing a little bit above my shoes- I should have guessed what she was going to do. She swung her arm all the way back, and hurled the ball right for my ankle. "Ow!" I said clutching my ankle and falling onto my tail bone. Eli dropped the dodge ball he was holding and came over to me while Ali jumped off the bench and headed for Jenna with her new manicure ready to claw her face. "I'll be right back" Eli said as he signaled for Dave And Conner to come help me while he went towards K.C. 

"What the hell were you thinking!" Ali demanded as she stood inches away form Jenna, who was standing their with her arms crossed over her chest and a grin on her face ."I don't know" She said still smiling, Ali shoved her nails into her shoulders making her fall back onto the padded walls.

"You better tell your girlfriend not to pull that again" Eli practically growled. "Sure ok buddy, lets back off" K.C said raising his hands in defense, more of a mocking way. "No body hurts my Clare" Eli growled again, Jenna and Ali were already at each others hair, "Your Clare? She came to me first emo boy" K.C just laughed, a dry revengeful laugh. Eli threw a punch at K.C, but all he got was air, "Nice try-" K.C started, soon to be interrupted by another punch hitting him directly in the jaw, "Enough!" Coach Armstrong shouted, he had been in his office on the phone with a parent. "Eli, Ali, Jenna, K.C Office now!" He shouted once again, he came over to me, his face not as red nor his expression as furious, "Clare are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked, I nodded my head wryly, Conner and Dave lifted me off my feet and we headed to the nurse, I've seen my dad drunk, him covered in blood, and him hit my mom. But What I just saw was just as frightening.

Dave and Connor supported most of my weight but my tailbone still throbbed. The scent of rubber gloves filled the nurse's office, "Coach Armstrong already called me and explained what happened, Why don't you just lie down over there?" The nurse gestured towards a cot covered in thin plastic. "You look like you need some rest, I already called your parents but their seems to be no one home, I'll try again later" I wasn't even going to mention I'm staying with Eli, even if they see the abstinence ring I'm still going to get a lecture.

Dave and Conner walked out the door and went back to class; I rested my head on the small bump that was supposed to look like a pillow but sure didn't feel like one. I closed my eyes ignoring the throbbing in my tailbone, my sore foot and the fact my family is torn apart and my boyfriend nearly got in a very physical fight, I drifted to sleep without a care in the world.

"Clare honey, Eli is here to see you" The nurse lightly shook my shoulder, I looked at Eli who was sitting on the end of my bed, "Such a sweet boy" The nurse muttered, walking out of the room giving us some privacy. Eli smirked at the nurses comment, "How's my Clare feeling?" he asked smirking, "oh yeah I'm great I can barley walk" I said sarcastically, "what about K.C and Jenna?" I questioned, they better be suspended, if not expelled. "Me, Ali, K,C and Jenna have Saturday morning detention." Eli said like he could care less, "And what am I supposed to do on Saturday morning?" I questioned once again, "You could write more of your fan fiction" Eli smirked, But my I could feel the heat go to my face "What-?" I spurted out, "I went to kiss you goodnight, and you had your laptop on your bed.. so I kind of glanced over it once or twice… and I saw my name so that made me more interested" Eli said still with a smirk planted on his face. "And I will give it to you Edwards, You are an excellent writer" I couldn't believe him. "ELI!" I shouted, the nurse looked up from the "good house keeping" she was reading, her glasses falling down to the edge of her nose, she went back to her magazine as my face felt redder than ever, Before I could scream more at Eli, I heard the nurse's door open, Adam walked in and glanced around, Once he found me he walked over to my bed, "Sheesh Clare you look bright red" Adam said sitting on the opposite side of the end of my bed. "Adam, are you sick or are you here to see Clare?" The nurse asked, sounding a little annoyed "I'm here to see Clare" Adam said turning around to smile at me. "Adam what are you doing here?" I asked, Hoping the blush would fade from my face. "You two weren't in English, so I thought you two were sucking face somewhere, then I asked for a bathroom pass, and _Voila _I'm here" He said putting an accent on "_Voila_" Great. I mean Adam was my best friend but I really wanted to be alone with Eli.

"Ok guys, Clare's visiting time is over back to class" The nurse said after checking the time, "By Clare bear" Eli said kissing my forehead, Adam made a disgusted look, but right before I heard the door shut, I heard Eli say " Adam meet me at the dot, there's something I need to talk to you about."


	15. Authors note!

My wonderful readers,

I am taking a break from this fanfic because I really don't know where I am going with it But I am off from school tomorrow so I will be writing Cute, Fluffy Eclare One shots all day and I might have some typed, like I said I have from 6. Am till 6. Pm. If you want to have more fan fictions from me, PLEASE make a twitter and follow MistyRiquier_98! You won't regret it! I'm always tweeting for ideas and tweeting sneak peaks! Remember, Worship Eclare and make a twitter. AND Subscribe to me and get email updates on when I update! And any reviews with suggestions would help. Thnx guys

-Misty


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guys, This was my first fan fiction and there are just so many mistakes in it, and the grammar is horrible , it's not working, I might take it off the site, if you want me to leave it on I will, but I won't update it. Unless I get like spammed with reviews then I might write a short simple cute ending. Please tell me what you think, And I have many more fanfictions for you to read! I stated "Why Me" and that will be about 5 or so chapters. Please tell me what you think ~ Misty


	17. Chapter 17

I really hate doing this to my stories- but here it goes- I can't update cause I've had major writers block. BUT I write cute little blurbs of fanfiction when they come to me, which will be added on this blog .com/ I've only got a few posted but I have tons pre-written.

Also keep up with my other Tumblr .com/ and my twitter /#!/MistyRiquier_98 ! Sorry again! I love you guys 3 and I really haven't had any inspiration to write either so….


End file.
